


El mundo de la noche eterna

by AstroStellar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Noctis ha despertado de su letargo, encontrándose de nuevo con sus compañeros. Lejos de lo que podría parecer, Gladio e Ignis siguen igual en su carácter, pero Prompto… lo trata de forma diferente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en marzo. MARZO.  
> La verdad es que ha habido muchas veces que creí que no se lo enseñaría a nadie.  
> Mis betas me han dicho que lo suba si o si o si, así que... estoy amenazada(?

 

              Se habían reencontrado al fin, después de diez largos años. Y, aunque para Noctis no había pasado un solo instante por lo que le habían contado, para Prompto no había sido así, ni por asomo.

              Aun en la distancia, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras los otros le daban palmadas en la espalda y, este las recibía, encantado de tenerlos allí. Estaba cambiado; mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. No era tan solo su cabello, más largo y descuidado, o sus facciones más duras y el ceño levemente fruncido casi permanente, que le daba un aspecto más huraño, ni aquella barba que no tardaría en recortar, era un cambio más… Sutil. Sus ojos tenían un fulgor diferente, más maduro, como si hubiera tomado una decisión, con un brillo… No terrenal. Prompto se estremeció solo de pensarlo, mientras su amigo se giraba al fin a él, y le abrazaba. El rubio respiró hondo al sentir el toque, recibiendo el contacto, aun sin creerlo. Era él… Pero completamente diferente. Aun y todo, su esencia, su aroma, permanecía como en su recuerdo. Como si volviera a casa después de un largo tiempo de ausencia.

              –Noct… –Le devolvió el abrazo con la voz entrecortada, enternecido. Quería decirle tanto, tantas cosas… Habían sido diez largos años, pensando, que quizá aquello había sido un adiós, reprochándose a sí mismo no haber sido más rápido, no haber estado tan herido, no, no, no… Tantas cosas se echaba en cara a si mismo… Pero todo eso se esfumó de un plumazo no solo al verlo al fin, sino al tocarle, al estrecharle entre sus brazos. Todos los malos recuerdos, las recriminaciones, se esfumaron.

               Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

               –¿Y esa perilla? –Le dijo el otro, con una sonrisa ladeada, pegándole una palmada en el brazo al separarse con camaradería–. Sigues teniendo la misma cara de panoli aunque te intentes hacer el maduro, Promp.

              Él le sonrió a la misma, siendo un gesto algo triste. Asintiendo, se llevó una mano al mentón para mesarse los escasos cabellos, haciéndose el interesante, siguiéndole el rollo.

               –Ya bueno, algo debería de haber cambiado en todo este tiempo, ¿no?

               Noctis sonrió, aunque esta vez de verdad. Le volvió a abrazar, en aquella ocasión con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. El rubio miró al cielo, a aquella oscuridad eterna, y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, sin poder aun creerlo, no pudiendo evitar respirar de forma algo vacilante. Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, seguía sintiendo algo muy intenso por el príncipe, por su… Rey. Era superior a su mente consciente aquello que sentía.

                Pero esa era una relación imposible, y él lo sabía bien. Pero, en aquel tiempo de juventud, confuso, no se había atrevido a decir nada, reteniendo sus sentimientos, pensando que no valía la pena decirlos, en que solo daría problemas… Y, aun ahora, seguía pensando del mismo modo.

Noctis se separó, tomándole con fuerza del hombro con cariño.

                –Al fin juntos, compañeros–. Se giró a los otros, aunque deteniendo su mirada un instante más del necesario en el rubio. –Contadme todo lo que podías. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. –Les instó, poniéndose serio mientras entraban en el local.

 

                Diez largos años habían pasado, pero para él, tan solo había sido un instante. Cerrar y abrir los ojos. Recordaba vagamente su conversación con el Sidéreo de Acero, aun siendo joven y después… Nada.

                 Oscuridad. Y luz. Todo a la vez. En una milésima de segundo.

                 No había una diferencia notoria en el mundo fuera del cristal. Un páramo lleno de sombras, repleto de seres de tiniebla que lo invadían todo, ganando terreno a la luz, venciendo notoriamente. La oscuridad.

                 Quedaban pocos rayos de esperanza, un lago de penumbra ribeteado de luces artificiales que bañaban quedamente las escasas poblaciones que quedaban en pie.

                 Sólo él podía desterrar a las sombras… A un precio muy concreto y equivalente:

                 Su vida.

                Se miró en el espejo, en la semipenumbra, completamente solo. Observó su nuevo aspecto, casi sin reconocerse. El mentón serio, la mirada profunda y, aunque se había ajustado el vello facial y, se había peinado, seguía viendo ante si a un desconocido. Aunque sabía con certeza que era él mismo quien le devolvía la mirada en el la superficie, con esos ojos grises, profundos, tan parecidos a como los recordaba, pero a la par tan distintos.

                Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia otros menesteres, pensando en sus antiguos compañeros de andanzas; por un lado, Gladio estaba mayor, encontrándose su cuerpo marcado con más cicatrices, más duro y, con cierta acidez en su humor. Aun así, seguía siendo él, se mantenía de igual, con todas sus partes, con mayores o menores golpes, ciertamente, pero aquello le aliviaba sobremanera.

                Ignis había agudizado sus sentidos, viendo el rey con sus propios ojos cómo no necesitaba ya si quiera de la ayuda de un bastón para guiarse por el mundo, mucho más certero y silencioso de cómo lo recordaba, notando la presencia de todos lo que lo rodeaban. Completamente mortífero.

                Y Prompto…

                Prompto estaba ciertamente, diferente. No había podido evitar tomarle el pelo, reminiscencias de juventud, tanteando lo que aún quedaba del joven que recordaba, comprobando cuanto había cambiado su amigo con los años. Y sí, lo había hecho. Quizá el cambio no fuera en la superficie, pero por dentro… Tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario, sin saber discernir qué había cambiado con exactitud.

                 Aunque no terminaba de ubicar el cambio para él era dolorosamente patente que estaba ahí. Había sido muy consciente de ello cuando habían estado hablando todos fuera, al igual que había sentido los sutiles cambios de Ignis y Gladio, con el rubio era igual. Siempre le había encantado la aptitud desenfadada de Prompto, y aquello, en esos años de ausencia, se había avinagrado, estando, pero de un modo más mordaz.

                 Habían pasado diez años. Diez largos años…

                 La puerta se abrió un tanto, solo de forma entornada, asomándose una leve luz, seguida de una sombra. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, casi buscándose.

                 –Prompto… –Dijo en un murmullo algo sorprendido. –Pasa anda. –Continuó mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa, abrochándola con parsimonia, centrado en los botones. Estaba tan absorto en su tarea, que no se percató de la expresión del otro ante la escena, que le observaba con fijeza.

              El rubio entró como le había indicado el otro, quedándose en la puerta, cerrándola de un leve chasquido, mientras seguía con su escrutinio.

 _ <<Aún estas aquí… No vas a desaparecer, ¿verdad? >>_, No pudo evitar pensar con cierta ansiedad, deslizando los ojos por su figura, absorbiendo cada detalle.

              Aunque lo había intentado, no había podido quedarse tranquilo afuera esperándole. Los otros estaban mucho más relajados que él, instándole a que se calmara mientras aguardaban su regreso. Tan solo había ido a asearse, pero Prompto no podía simplemente quedarse ahí, esperando… A que volviera a desvanecerse. Así que había ido al baño con la excusa de ir por sus propias necesidades, aun notando el ambiente acusador de los otros dos, pero ignorándoles. Y ahí se encontraba ahora.

              La habitación estaba impregnada por la esencia del príncipe, la cual le hacía sentirse un tanto mareado. La fragancia natural removía de forma brusca, violenta, lo que sentía por dentro. Luego de tanto y tanto tiempo teniéndolo ahí, aletargado, medio dormido…Tragó saliva.

              –Noct… –Susurró, cortándosele la voz.

              El rey lo miró a través del espejo mientras se ponía la corbata, interrogante.

              –¿Qué pasa Prompto?

              Este se quedó callado, casi paralizado, sin saber que iba a decir. O quizá sí que lo sabía. Pero no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta. Un fuerte sentimiento le atenazaba las entrañas: _¿Vas a volver a desaparecer…? ¿Vas…?_ Ni siquiera el último pensamiento se permitió hacerlo realidad,  paralizado por un miedo atroz.

              Respirando de forma entrecortada, dándose ánimos a si mismo, apretó los puños con fuerza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, quedándose muy cerca. Este se giró, mientras se alisaba la chaqueta del traje que acababa de ponerse y, en un movimiento furtivo, sin darse cuenta, Prompto alzó las manos, acariciándole con levedad los hombros, sintiendo las finas hebras de cabello rozándole los dedos al pasarlos cerca, descendiendo y ajustándole con simpleza la corbata, exhalando lentamente el aire que retenía en los pulmones sin que se hubiera dado cuenta en todo aquel rato de que lo retenía, más tranquilo al haberlo tocado al fin.

              Acto seguido, alzó la mirada, encontrándose sus ojos un solo instante con los de su amigo largo tiempo perdido, y luego los bajó dando un leve paso atrás, con las orejas arreboladas por su atrevimiento.

              –C-creo que deberíamos ir tirando… –Murmuró, antes de girarse para marcharse, para huir muy lejos, terriblemente avergonzado y a la par asustado, esperando que el monarca no hubiera notado nada raro en su comportamiento.

              Noct lo vio irse con el ceño levemente fruncido, sintiendo la piel con un ligero cosquilleo donde le había tocado, con un extraño nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué había sido aquella sensación?

              Se llevó una mano a la corbata, colocándola estúpidamente bien de nuevo, casi como si buscara furtivamente el contacto del rubio, dado que había sido lo último que había tocado de su persona.

 

               Poco después salió fuera encontrándose con los otros; Prompto estaba junto a estos, con cara de póker, casi como si pusiera distancia entre los dos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

               –Chicos–. Inclinó el rostro hacia ellos, en un gesto de deferencia, intentado apartar la extraña sensación de que Prompto estaba abriendo un abismo entre los ambos. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero os pido, no como rey, sino como mis hermanos, que volvamos juntos a pelear esta última batalla. Por el mundo, por el futuro. –Su discurso estaba empoderado por una voz profunda, plena de solemnidad, y sin macula de duda. Harían aquello juntos de nuevo.

               Solo una vez más.

               Hubo un instante de silencio, seguido de los vítores de sus compañeros y amigos. Sus hermanos. Apoyarían a su rey hasta el final, hasta la victoria.

               La gente de la Liga que había alrededor se unió a la proclamación, reafirmando con sus gritos la esperanza de sus corazones, dando su apoyo al monarca, tanto tiempo desaparecido.

              Sería una dura travesía, una batalla incierta. Y haría lo posible para que salieran victoriosos.

 

              La oscuridad lo bañaba todo, como siempre desde hacía seis años. No había sido una oscuridad total, sino que se había adueñado poco a poco de todo, de forma  progresiva pero inexorable. Era algo que no se podía detener, tan solo frenar mínimamente por las luces artificiales, manteniendo a raya a los cadentes en la medida de lo posible, protegiendo a los humanos que aún estaban vivos…

              Pero quedaba poco, muy poco para el final de la oscuridad, para que el sol volviera a brillar en el firmamento.

              Noctis les volvería a traer la luz, pero… ¿A qué precio?

              Esa es la verdadera duda que atenazaba el corazón de Prompto. ¿A qué precio los dioses podían traer de vuelta la luz al mundo?

              Hacía rato que caminaban, tan solo alumbrados por sus linternas. Noct había vuelto a ponerse el anillo, herencia de sus antepasados y, juntos, como tantos años atrás, sin que se notara la ausencia, volvieron a pelear unidos, como tantas y tantas veces en el pasado.

              –Si por un casual nos separamos, nos veremos cerca de la entrada de la ciudad, en el santuario que hay ahí. ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Ignis, sabiendo que podía ser una posibilidad y, así tener a los demás sobre aviso. Ninguno debía entrar a las ruinas de Insomnia sin el resto del grupo, era demasiado peligroso.

             –Está bien –. Confirmó Noct.

             –Sí. –Dijeron al unísono Gladio y Prompto, conformes con el plan.

             El suelo comenzó a temblar de pronto, estremeciéndose, haciéndoles pararse. Del piso comenzó a brotar un líquido oscuro y anormal en varios charcos gigantes. Supieron de inmediato que aquello no era buena señal, y se apartaron, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras los ferrogantes luminosos bañaban toda aquella zona de luz al surgir del líquido espero, dañando sus ojos por el cambio repentino de la plena oscuridad a un lucero cegador.

            –¡Vamos compañeros! –Gritó Noct, alzando Caelum al cielo oscuro, con su voz mucho más grave por el paso de los años, llenando la noche. –¡Volvamos a Insomnia! ¡Juntos!

             Un fogonazo de luz lo inundó todo al teletransportarse hasta una de las criaturas, envistiéndola y tumbándola de un golpe solo golpe. Llevó una mano hacia atrás, recibiendo la palma que sabía venía a hasta él corriendo, y levantó en peso a Prompto, haciéndole volar, mientras el hombre disparaba una rafa intensa contra la criatura con su metralleta. El rubio cayó un poco más lejos, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para no hacerse daño y, de un destello el rubio cambió a su bazuca, apuntando con precisión al cadente, disparándole y dándole de pleno.

             Por su parte, Gladio e Ignis, completamente compenetrados, espalda contra espalda, combatían contra la otra monstruosidad, apoyándose el uno en el otro con infinita complicidad.

             –¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh! –Gritó Gladio, pletórico, mientras enarbolaba su gran espada, sonriente.

             Ignis sonrió, asintiendo, ensartando con su lanza, y luego cambiando a las dagas mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, lanzándolas una y otra vez.

             –Sí. –Asintió el rey, contento de que aquello no hubiera cambiado. Incluso con tantos años pasados, sus compañeros seguían confiando en él, compenetrados con su rey y con ellos mismos.

             Incluso Prompto se comportaba con cierta chulería al enfrentarse a los enemigos con más seguridad en si mismo; el tiempo le habían curtido, volviéndole más seguro de su mano y su deber. Noctis podía sentir que en el combate, no había aquel abismo entre ambos que le había parecido sentir cuando salieron de Hammerhead… Su vínculo no se había roto, aquella camarería seguía intacta, haciendo que su corazón se tranquilizara un tanto.

             Dejando pasar el carro de sus pensamientos, se centró en la batalla, mientras juntos le daban el golpe de gracia casi a la vez, pletóricos, sudorosos. Se miraron un instante con una sonrisa en el rostro, celebrando su victoria… Pero no duró mucho. Segundos después, algo le atenazó las entrañas al rey, congelando la mueca en su rostro.

             El rubio lo vio todo sin poder avisarle a tiempo, lanzándose a la desesperada, sus pies actuando por su propia cuenta.

             –¡Cuidado! –Gritó Prompto, empujándole para que el rey no fuera atenazado por unas tenazas que habían aparecido de la nada. El rubio se cubrió la rozadura del costado provocada por las pinzas que había recibido por Noct, que aunque sin ser grave, si era doloroso, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas.

              –¡Prompto!–Chilló a su vez el monarca, pero el rubio le plantó una mano, defendiéndole, indicándole que no se acercara, que no era para tanto. Debían centrarse en el combate que se avecinaba sobre ellos, para nada fácil en comparación al anterior, que había sido casi un paseo, un entrenamiento para recordar tiempos pasados, mientras alzaban la vista para encarar a la criatura, extraña y apareja, que aparecía frente así.

              De aspecto contrahecho, tenía por una lado una gran tenaza en la extremidad derecha, y en la izquierdo, un brazo humanizado, pero negro, putrefacto. Unos ojos rojos les miraban desde su gran altura, de unos cinco metros, que era envuelta en una especie de gasa opaca, gris, oscurecida por la suciedad, casi fantasmagórica. Nunca, con noche eterna o sin ella, habían presenciado algo parecido los ojos de los cuatro hombres.

              Se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, mientras los otros dos hacían lo propio, rodeándole por detrás con lentitud. Un instante de tensión, un chasquido, un paso en falso, fue lo suficiente para hacerlos saltar al fin, no pensárselo más. Le atacaron a la par, enarbolando sus espadas, sus armas de fuego, todo cuanto tenían, alzando un grito al cielo, sabiendo que aquella criatura no sería fácil de derrotar…, El ser, viéndose superior soltó un graznido ensordecedor, y de un manotazo circular, los mandó a volar a todos, oyéndose un leve quejido proveniente del rubio, acusando por la  herida que había recibido con anterioridad al proteger a Noct. El rey le miró con urgencia, pretendiendo acercarse, mientras con el otro ojo, histérico, miraba lo demás, intentando pensar un modo de salir airosos de aquella situación.

              –Estoy bien. –Cortó Prompto antes que pudiera llegar hasta él siquiera–. Lo que debes hacer es mirar frente a ti, no mirarme a mí. Ese bicho es demasiado fuerte para distraerte, Noct. –Escupió. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a resbalarse por su mentón. Seguidamente, sus ojos violáceos se alzaron al cielo lentamente al ente que les plantaba cara, que siseaba a unos metros de ellos.

              Noct respiró hondo, intentando centrarse, sintiendo las palabras de Prompto como una bofetada. Sí, era el principal motivo de que estuvieran allí y sabía que su amigo tenía razón. No podía distraerse más de la cuenta en atenderle, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, y más cuando había sido culpa de un descuido suyo. Intentando poner la mente en blanco en lo referente a su compañero, se giró en un resorte, poniéndose enfrente de este sin poder evitarlo, una mano alzada para protegerle mientras este se incorporaba con lentitud, algo jadeante, soltando la herida que se sostenía al costado.

              –¡Ven si te atreves, monstruo! ¡No tendré piedad! –Afirmó con firmeza, mirándole desafiante, empuñando la espada con sobriedad frente a su rostro, el filo brillando a la luz de la luna como un faro de esperanza. Su expresión estaba pintada de decisión y plena seriedad al decir aquellas palabras, sin una macula de duda. Dio un paso en frente, seguido de otro, y en una ráfaga, enarboló la hoja por delante, atravesando una de las extremidades de la criatura, que rompió la noche con su grito agudo y certero.

               A su vez, siguiendo con lentitud los pasos de su rey, Gladio e Ignis atacaron por la espalda,  uno desde la distancia, calculando las posibilidades, el otro, enfrentando cuerpo a cuerpo a la monstruosidad, sesgando el aire con su espada.

               En la retaguardia, Prompto sacó su pistola, sabiéndose más lento de la habitual y apuntó con pulso tembloroso a lo que creía que era la cabeza de la criatura, a esos ojos desmesurados y brillantes. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada de aquel ser del averno, pero no podían bajar la guardia: antes de que surgiera de ella alguna clase de magia o estrategia que los pudiera poner en un compromiso, prefirió ir a por lo seguro, buscando los iris rojizos, brillantes en la oscuridad, y disparó.

               Se escuchó un alarido proveniente del monstruo al darle de pleno, retorciéndose con su cuerpo contrahecho y anillado, moviendo sus patas, similares a las de una araña, danzando su colar en coletazos sin sentidos por el dolor, rompiendo la quietud. Se giró entonces hacia el arma que había causado su dolor y moviéndose con pasmosa rapidez, ensartó un fuerte golpe a Noctis que se encontraba más cerca, recibiendo un zarpazo que parecía mortal. El joven rey no pudo detenerlo por completo, lanzándolo lejos, chocando contra uno de los árboles del camino, dándose un tremendo  golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo medio inconsciente. Los otros, desconcertados por la rápida sucesión de acontecimientos, comenzaron a moverse con precipitación, no sabiendo si Noct estaba bien, dado que no se movía, desconcertados por el agudo chillido, no pudieron más que llevarse las manos a los odios, intentando calmar el intenso dolor, desconcertados, mareados.

              Viéndose acorralado, la cosa dio varios pasos atrás. El aire se cortó casi literalmente, una extraña sensación invadía la atmosfera y, vieron con horror como se creaba tras la criatura un extraño vórtice oscuro que poco a poco se hacía más y más grande,  formándose en el aire fantasmagóricamente. La vorágine comenzó a absorber hacia dentro, lenta, pero inexorablemente, haciendo que poco a poco los tres que quedaban en pie perdieran equilibrio, haciéndoles trastabillar, aspirándolos, tragardolos hacia adentro; aun algo turbados por el vahído, tardaron unos instantes preciosos en poder reaccionar. Gladio tomó a Ignis del brazo, reteniéndole para que no le tragara la oscuridad, hincando su poderosa arma en el suelo, rompiendo la carretera para que el vórtice no los tragara, dándole así un punto de apoyo, reteniendo a su compañero con su fuerte brazo para que no fuera atraído.

             El cuerpo semi inconsciente de Noct estaba mucho más cerca del agujero negro,  siendo atraído hacía su interior sin remisión, presa de la fuerza tractora, siendo levemente consciente de lo que pasaba. Aun sin perder por entero la consciencia, alzó una mano para intentar tomar la de Prompto, sin poder enfocarlo por completo con sus ojos enturbiados, a punto de perder el sentido. El rubio, desesperado, se acercó todo lo posible, agarrándose a duras penas con una mano al árbol donde había chocado Noct, apretando con fuerza los labios, concentrado;  intentó retenerlo consigo con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo tuvo sujeto, pero sufrió un fuerte dolor en la herida reciente, soltando levemente el agarre, separándose ambos por su descuido.

             Pudo ver horrorizado como Noct era atraído hacia el vacío de las tinieblas mientras se le terminaban de cerrar los ojos, desvaneciéndose en la inconsciencia.

             Con el corazón paralizado Prompto entendió una cosa: si dejaba que se marchara, que aquel vórtice se lo llevara, nunca volvería a verlo. Profirió un grito estrangulado al cielo, soltándose en un impulso, tirándose hacia él, cogiéndole al vuelo en un abrazo protector, mirando con desesperación a todos lados, intentando encontrar una salida a aquel infierno, sin éxito. Buscando desesperadamente aferrarse a algo, cualquier montículo, planta o superficie sobresalida… Sin éxito. No. No pensaba perderlo de nuevo, ni por un instante. En aquel estado… Serían tragados.

             –¡Noct!–Chilló, desesperado. Si estuviera despierto, con suficiente energía para reaccionar, podría teletrasportarlos lejos, pero no así. –¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOCT…! –Su grito se perdió en la noche, en la oscuridad, mientras el vórtice los tragaba al fin sin poder hacer más, secundándolos Ignis y Gladio, llamándoles, observando sin poder hacer más como desaparecían en las tinieblas.

 

              Aspiró de golpe, algo mareado al abrir los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le reaccionó como debería.

             –Ey, tranquilo. –Dijo una voz cerca de si, aunque no terminaba de ubicarla. Rodó los ojos con lentitud. Estaba todo oscuro, lo cual no era raro, pero podía ver más allá de si a Noct, arrodillado a su lado cuando pudo enfocar la mirada.

             –¿Qué…? ¿Eh? –Estaba confuso, por un momento sin entender nada, creyendo que era un sueño, desconcertado. Era cierto. Noct había regresado. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando que el malestar se marchara, procurando concentrarse.

             –¿Qué… ha pasado? –Lo dijo de forma queda, con la boca pastosa. Necesitaba beber algo. Notó una punzada en el costado, un dolor tirante, que le hizo sobresaltarse levemente. Sentía la cabeza embotada, sin poder pensar aún con claridad.

             –No lo recuerdo bien. –Contestó el moreno–. Estábamos peleando contra esa cosa y por lo que creo me golpeé, porque no recuerdo nada más…–Gimió un tanto. –Y tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Se llevó una mano a la coronilla adolorida, un poco confuso. –¿Tú estás bien? –Preguntó por último con genuina preocupación, mirándole con sus ojos grises rasgados sin parpadear un segundo, algo inquieto por cómo se encontraba su compañero.

             Sin contestar, Prompto intentó incorporarse, pero Noct se acercó de inmediato, volviéndolo a tumbar.

            –Aún no estás bien, ¿no es así? Espera que se te vaya el malestar y ya te levantas, ¿vale?

            Mordiéndose los carrillos, no tuvo otra que asentir, no queriendo discutir, sin fuerzas para ello. Paulatinamente se le estaba yendo la molestia, y tenía la cabeza cada vez más despejada, así que prefirió esperar un poco más antes de moverse y así luego poder hacerlo con mayor libertad.

            –¿Y Gladio e Ignis?– Dijo con el tono entrecortado, mirando al cielo. Sus ojos violáceos no parecían enfocar a nada en particular, intentando serenarse, alzando de nuevo las barreras de forma precipitada para que no le afectara la situación, para que Noct no le perturbara tanto como ya lo estaba haciendo. Le era tan extraña aquella nueva situación, estar cerca de él de nuevo, mientras que a la par su corazón estaba pletórico por tenerlo próximo… No quería sentirse así.

            Noct se encogió de hombros, negando a su pregunta, ajeno a la vorágine de pensamientos y sentimientos desbordantes que asaltaban al corazón de su amigo.

          –Espero que estén bien… –Murmuró el monarca, preocupado. Podía ver que el estado de Prompto no era el mejor, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave, no se perdonaría que le pasara algo a su amigo. Nunca. Apretó con fuerza el puño de forma discreta, intentando serenarse.

          –Nos tragó un vórtice. –Soltó de pronto el rubio. El otro alzó el rostro, dispersándose sus pensamientos de un plumazo ante el comentario, centrando todo su ser en el tirador, mirándole sin entender.

         –¿Cómo?

         Prompto se apoyó en los codos, observándole con cierta angustia velada en los ojos. Estos le recorrían de arriba abajo como si temiera que estuviera herido, la ansiedad pintada en sus retinas sin disimulo alguno, aunque en realidad, debería preocuparse más por sí mismo que por el monarca, dado la situación.

         –Justo lo que te estoy diciendo. –Continuó el de mirada violácea. –Cómo has dicho, te dio un fuerte golpe y, acto seguido nos tragó un vórtice. ¿Recuerdas que me hirió en el costado?

         Ante aquellas últimas palabras, el latido de su corazón se detuvo, para arrancar de nuevo de forma frenética al entender lo que le estaba diciendo, al calar en su mente, al lentamente, recordarlo. La cara de Noctis se volvió blanca como el papel, sus emociones aposentándose en su rostro, sus facciones lacias por la impresión, agachándose de inmediato para atender la herida de su compañero con el pulso acelerado y las manos torpes. Viendo que se acercaba, instintivamente Prompto reculó un poco hacia atrás sin pretenderlo. Noct se paró en seco al notar el rechazo, con las manos suspendidas en el aire, solas, sin saber qué hacer, cómo actuar.

         Rehuía su contacto, ahora lo tenía claro.

        Dubitativo de pronto, ahora fue Noctis el que se apartó, con el corazón entrecortado por el repudio, sin comprender que estaba pasando. Prefirió no comentar nada, algo dolido, e ignorando el gesto del otro, volvió a acercarse dándose ánimos a si mismo, llegando a su cuerpo, desrabotando la chaqueta de su compañero con entereza, y acto seguido mostrando la herida al subirle la camiseta. Un rictus se pintó en su expresión al imaginar el dolor de la herida.

        –¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?–Dijo con voz ronca, dolido, sin poder disimular su aflicción en el timbre de voz.

        El  otro se mordió levemente el labio inferior,  desviando la mirada un instante.

       –No es para tanto, Noct.

       El mentado frunció con fuerza los labios, reteniendo lo que quería decir, molesto con la aptitud del rubio, volviendo sus ojos rendijas.

       –Vamos a buscar un campamento. –Acabó diciendo al cabo de unos segundos de tensión, debatiéndose consigo mismo si decir lo que pensaba o no.

       –¿Qué? –Dijo el otro, molesto. –No creo que sea nece…

      –Claro que es necesario, Prompto. –Espetó con voz preclara, mirándole con intensidad, no teniendo su tono un ápice de duda o invitando si quería a la negación. –No pienso permitir que te pase nada por ir más rápido. El mundo puede esperar un poco más. Así que… ¿vienes por voluntad propia o te llevo a rastras?

       El rubio hizo un mohín, aunque acabó suspirando. No podía resistirse a su cabezonería, no ahora. Noct terminó agachándose del todo y, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, le tomó del brazo para que se sujetara en sus hombros, llevándolo como buenamente podía hacia el humo fantasmal que se percibía a lo lejos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

             Llegaron al campamento al cabo de un rato. Desde su anterior posición parecía que el santuario estaba mucho más próximo de lo que en realidad se encontraba, algo que sintieron de forma más patente al estar Prompto herido, teniendo que ralentizar la marcha.

            Cuando por fin arribaron a la zona de iluminada por el fuego, dejó al rubio en una de las sillas que había allí con cuidado, y acto seguido comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el botiquín que debía estar dentro de la tienda, dando gracias a los Sidéreos de poder encontrarlo intacto y así poder tratar a su colega. De reojo, pudo fijarse en que también había al lado de comida, lo cual les vendría bien después. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tomando varias botellas de agua, salió de la casita. Aquello que había conseguido era justo lo que necesitaban para que el estado del otro mejorara y así poder buscar el lugar donde habían quedado con los otros por si había cualquier tipo de contratiempo.

            Era como si Ignis hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba a haber una separación, siempre tan previsor.

            –He encontrado vendas y algunos ungüentos para poder tratarte… Deberías entrar dentro. –Le dijo serio. –Túmbate y te miro bien las heridas–. Le tendió la botella mientras decía esto último. El más joven la abrió, bebiendo casi con desesperación. Le hacía falta el líquido de la vida en aquellos instantes más que cualquier otra cosa. Le ayudaría a saciar no solo su sed, sino a despejar sus pensamientos, aun algo embotados. Pasaron unos instantes antes de podre pensar mejor, negando con la cabeza, desestimando la proposición de entrar con un gesto.

              Desconcentrado por el desaire velado, el pecho de Noctis se encogió un poco más, sintiendo casi de forma patente, en su piel, el abismo que Prompto estaba formando entre los dos. No lo entendía.

             ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Tenía algo contra él?

             –Trae, ya lo hago yo solo, no hace falta que te moles… –Continuó el otro, estirando la mano para tomar los utensilios pertinentes.

              Algo dentro de Noct se rompió ante aquello, ignorando lo siguiente que estaba diciendo. La aptitud de su amigo, su mirada esquiva, como rehuía su contacto… No pudo soportarlo más.

             –¡Claro que me molesta! –Soltó al fin lo que llevaba pensando desde que se habían rencontrado. Esa tensión, ese vacío que había ido a más desde que estaban solos. Noct se percató entonces de que tenía la voz algo rota al terminar la frase, encarándole, con los puños apretados, tenso.

             Prompto le miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin comprender, asustado de súbito por el extraño arranque de su compañero. Antes de que pudiera comentar nada más, Noct continuó hablando, desvelando así sus elucubraciones, sus sentimientos, desnudando su alma.

             –¡Me molesta que me trates de un modo tan indiferente! –Su tono estaba desgarrado, sin disimular un ápice ya lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí–. Creí que no habías cambiado tanto, pero… Me duele la aptitud que tienes conmigo… –Continuó diciendo, esto último en un murmullo quedo, la voz rota, mientras su rostro bajaba un tanto, abatido.

              El semblante del rubio mudó de expresión al escuchar sus palabras, mostrando mil sentimientos en un solo segundo; angustia, miedo, abatimiento… Y tantos otros que no terminaba de discernir a un simple golpe de vista. El monarca pudo verlos, sin terminar de descífralos en su totalidad. Al instante siguiente, como un haz de luz, demasiado rápido para verlo, el tirador apartó el rostro un tanto, sin saber que decir, no queriendo revelar sus emociones más de lo necesario, temiendo haberlo hecho ya en demasía.

              –Yo… –Se quedó callado, sin saber cómo continuar, sin poder sostener la mirada del moreno. Noctis esperó paciente unos estresantes segundos, invitándole al fin a continuar:

              –¿Tú? –Le ánimo, intentando relajar el tono, mirándole con toda su atención.

              Pudo ver como Prompto tragaba saliva con disimulo y, algo en el fuero interno de Noct se removió un poco al verle en esa tesitura, algo que no entendía y que tenía que ver con su compañero. En ese instante supo que no debería haberlo presionado, que no era el momento ni el lugar y, cuando se disponía a proponerle de dejarlo estar, el joven terminó hablando.

             –No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Noct–. Dijo con voz queda, estrangulada, aun sin mirarle, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo, ocultando de forma casual el rostro entre sus hombros, hablando muy bajito.

             Él otro le miró, entendiendo hasta cierto punto. La tensión que tenía sobre si mismo se deshizo un tanto, sintiendo una calidez repleta de ternura en su pecho.

             –Nunca serás una molestia para mí, Prompto–. Expresó en un murmullo sus pensamientos, delatándose en su voz toda la sinceridad que contenía su alma en aquella frase.

             Prompto inclinó un poco más el rostro ante aquellas palabras, que le sacudieron el ánima, suspirando, algo tembloroso pero no precisamente por el frío de la noche. En un movimiento reflejo, se rascó nerviosamente la muñeca con el código de barras, sin saber que decir ante aquello, no sabiendo cómo tomarlo.

            Respiró entrecortadamente, tragando saliva al decir.

            –… puedes llevarme dentro si quieres… Y cambiarme las vendas–. Articuló al fin, dando su brazo a torcer.

            Había tanto que quería decir… Pero no, solo podía contentarse con aquello. Sus sentimientos o lo que quisiera decir más allá de su misión no importaba.

            Noct frunció el ceño, porque en cierto sentido, por su aptitud, podía entrever que había mucho más allí de lo que le estaba contando, pero lo dejó estar, asintiendo a la misma, agachándose para ayudarle a levantarse. Le tomó con lentitud de los hombros desnudos, sintiendo que su piel estaba algo subida de temperatura. Esperaba que no fuera fiebre aquella calentura inusual. Le ayudó a caminar hasta la entrada de la tienda, que atravesaron juntos, aguantando Noct la tela para que pudieran pasar, no sin cierta dificultad. Al llegar al saco le tumbó, sacando los aparejos del botiquín, concentrado.

             Con la respiración lenta, los ojos de Prompto se movieron por el cuerpo de su amigo, fijándose en sus grandes manos, en lo cálidas que le habían parecido al tocarle los hombros mientras le guiaba con gentileza hacia dentro. Intentó desterrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero no fue capaz y, más cuando sus iris se movieron de forma casi fortuita a sus finos labios, acelerándosele un tanto el corazón ya desbocado. Su mirada se quedó unos instantes ahí suspendida, tragando saliva al fin al ser consciente de lo que sus traicioneros ojos estaban observando, apartándolos entonces, ruborizado a más no poder.

             Ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, Noct le levantó la camiseta con cuidado, mostrándole el costado para atenderle, tocando con delicadeza la pálida piel con los dedos, recorriéndole, comprobando que todo estaba bien, plenamente concentrado en la tarea.

            El rubio se estremeció, algo que a ninguno de los dos les pasó inadvertido. Su respiración se volvió algo más errática y notoria por el contacto más concreto. En un acto reflejo, se llevó las temblorosas manos al rostro para cubrirse, completamente encendido, intentando que no se le notara el rubor, el cambio sutil de aptitud, aunque sin mucho éxito.

            Noctis no dijo nada, aunque Prompto sabía que se había dado cuenta. Quería huir, correr como si su alma se la fuera a llevar el diablo, irse de muy lejos de allí. Podía sentir aun en su piel las pálidas manos del monarca, que le acariciaron la dermis con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacerle daño mientras le trataba con delicadeza. Todo aquel conjunto de sensaciones y atenciones solo hacía que se sintiera más desfallecer.

             No podía evitar desear por otra parte, –desterrando la timidez, las dudas,– que le tocara genuinamente sin fin. En aquel mundo en el que no había casi esperanza, la anterior mentada se reencarnaba en aquel cuerpo, en aquellas manos, en su persona misma… En aquella noche eterna no podía evitar desear tocarle a su vez, descubrir lo que ese cuerpo podía mostrarle y viceversa.

             Cuando al fin termino de tratarle las heridas, sintiendo que aquel contacto había sido media eternidad, Prompto se sintió solo y a asustado, desvalido y dejándose llevar, le cogió la muñeca no queriendo que se alejara de él.

             –No te vayas–. Le pidió, sintiendo su propia excitación, levemente abultada en el pantalón. Ambos eran conscientes de ese hecho; lo podía ver en el rostro de Noctis, en el ambiente, en la incomodidad del moreno. Prompto se incorporó otro tanto, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin que una palabra articulada saliera de sus labios resecos por el miedo–. Por favor… –Pudo decir al fin, muy inseguro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No tenía ningún derecho a pedírselo, pero quería ser egoísta por un momento, justo en ese momento, y esperaba que Noct, aun con toda la molestia que eso podía traerle, se lo concediera. Sabía que tenerlo cerca no le iba a ayudar a dormir, para nada, pero mucho menos lo iba a conseguir si este estaba lejos. No. Simplemente, si Noct se iba no podría quitarle los ojos de encima en toda la noche. La paranoia le invadiría y, no podía evitar pensar, que de un momento a otro Noctis iba a desaparecer–. Si te vas… –Le miró a los ojos, mostrando al fin todo lo que sentía en aquella mirada violácea. Deslizó su palma hasta la mano de este, apretándola con fuerza–. Si te vas, no volveré a verte. ¿Verdad?

            Y ya estaba dicho. Su mayor temor. Que desapareciera para nunca volver.

            El rostro de Noctis se contrajo, formando una cara impertérrita, esto, aunado con su silencio confirmó todo.

            El mundo de Prompto comenzó a desmoronarse al calar en su mente la verdad, al entender lo que aquello quería decir.

            No lo había negado.

            Cerró con fuerza los ojos, formándosele un rictus de pesar, desesperación y pesadumbre en el rostro tan patentes, que no podía soportarlos sobre sí mismo, soltándole de su toque, mientras que, con sumo dolor en el corazón, se tumbaba en la colcha, intentando asimilar la verdad.

            Era… Cierto. Había vuelto por un solo motivo. Cumplir su cometido. Después de eso, marcharía para siempre.

             Se quedó unos instantes ahí, sin poder reaccionar. Al fin, abrió y cerró la boca, intentando hablar, pero sin conseguirlo.

            –¿No…ibas a decírnoslo? –La voz se le cortó mientras lo decía, rota de dolor, sin poder fingir más al poder articular palabra al fin. Retenía las lágrimas como buenamente podía esperando una respuesta que no llegó hasta sus oídos, acompañándole el más denso e inamovible silencio.

            Con incertidumbre, movió los ojos con lentitud, mirándole de soslayo, viendo que este, a su vez, solo apartaba el rostro, rehuyendo su mirada.

            Y comprendió la verdad en ese gesto.

            No. No iba a decírselo a ninguno de ellos.

             Lo estaban acompañando a su muerte.

             –Debes decirle a… Los otros–. Susurró con el tono desgarrado, el corazón sangrante. Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos antes de que Noct se tumbara a su lado sin contestar, dándole la espalda.

              –Durmamos un poco, te hace falta descansar–. Musitó por toda respuesta ignorando deliberadme lo que le había dicho, pretendiendo modular un tono monocorde, pero sin conseguirlo por entero, dado que al final se le  quebró la voz. Prompto le miró un instante más, cerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran al fin.

                El herido abrió los ojos de nuevo, segundos después, sintiendo la presencia del otro muy, muy cerca. Notaba como su propia vida se desgarraba a cada latido de corazón, destrozado por la confirmación velada por el silencio. Con cierta timidez, aun sin acercase del todo a él, manteniendo las distancias, movió la mano, cogiendo con la punta de los dedos su chaqueta, para estar seguro de que no se marcharía.

               Más tranquilo entonces por sentir su contacto aunque fuera de aquella manera, tardó unos minutos en dejarse arrastrar por un sueño intranquilo, pero lo suficientemente reparador. Sus ojos cerrados dejaron verter muchas más lágrimas que no había querido desvelar en su vigilia, agotado como se hallaba. En todo el proceso, no soltó el agarre, sintiendo Noctis su mano aferrada a la espalda con fuerza e inseguridad…

              Por eso y, por tantas otras cosas, la mente del monarca no pudo descansar, sintiendo realmente patente la presencia de su amigo y, todo lo que le había dejado entrever en aquel encuentro, cavilando a su vez lo que el mismo sentía sobre todo aquello.

 

              No fue hasta pasadas unas horas que Prompto volvió a abrir los ojos. No creía haber dormido demasiado y, menos conseguir tener un sueño reparador, pero sí que le había ayudado a dar cierta distancia a la situación, verlo con la mente un tanto más fría y, sobre todo, con un dolor de cabeza literal menos al haber pasado horas sin ser una constante de lágrimas consciente.

              –¿Ya estas despierto….? –Escuchó la voz de Noctis muy cerca de él al formular aquella pregunta, susurrante, mientras Prompto se giraba hacia él. El tirador le miró entonces con intensidad, respirando hondo un instante. Arrastró la mano que tenía libre con lentitud por la tela donde estaban tumbados, tomándole tímidamente del dorso, ya sin ningún tipo contemplación. A su vez, Noctis le miró ante el contacto, uniendo sus ojos a los de su compañero. Luego de un momento de completa quietud, el monarca asintió, invitándole a que se acercara si gustaba con ese gesto.

               Prompto se incorporó un tanto, acercándose a él, acortando la distancia, con la respiración errática. Estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, pudiendo percibir su aura, su calidez, cada vez más cerca… Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Noct rozándole la mejilla, tocándole de forma furtiva, aunque, demasiado dudoso de pronto, apartó el rostro mirando al suelo, liberándole de todo contacto.

              –Lo siento, yo… –Murmuró, reculando un poco.

              –No te disculpes. Puedes decir lo que piensas. Siempre. –Noctis le miró con intensidad al decir aquella última palabra.

              Prompto movió los orbes de nuevo hacia él, sorprendido por el comentario: lo había dicho con la voz clara y firme, sin un ápice de duda en su timbre. Le observó unos segundos, desconcertado y, luego de esto, se ruborizó un tanto, tragando saliva.

              Abrió la boca, la duda pintando su semblante, en su voz:

              –No creo que importe lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir–. Sentenció con timbre quedo, pero roto, no queriendo desviar el rostro, pero sin poder evitarlo.

              Noct le contempló un largo instante, negando.

              –No digas eso. Todo lo que tengas que decir es importante, Promp–. Ahora fue el moreno quien se incorporó un tanto, quedando así a la misma altura que su amigo, moviendo las manos con lentitud, como si dudara, tomándole de los brazos, haciendo que le mirara de nuevo–. Por favor, dime.

               El corazón del rubio se rompió un poco más, cerrando los ojos, mientras las lágrimas por todas y cada una de las cosas que sentía resbalaban por sus mejillas, al fin.

              –Si es así… –Jadeó un tanto–. Te quiero, Noct–. Lo dijo sin más, todos aquellos años de retención, de incertidumbre, desechos, escurriéndose de entre sus dedos como la arena del desierto, sin poder retenerlo más. Aquellas dos simples y dolorosas palabras, dichas al fin. Curiosamente, el peso que sentía en su corazón se aligeró un poco ante su confesión y, lloró con más fuerza, repleto de tristeza.

               Noctis iba a morir. ¿Qué más daban sus sentimientos en aquel instante? Pero Noctis se lo había pedido, así que…

               El monarca le dejó llorar durante unos minutos, consolándole con su contacto, acariciándole con sutileza con los dedos, con sus manos aun sobre sus brazos, en una caricia fortuita, sin atreverse a estrechar el toque. Fue el mismo Prompto el que acabó acercándose un poco más a él, apoyando el rostro en su hombro, lo máximo que se aventuraba a tocarle. Quería abrazarle, pero no se atrevía.

              –¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó al fin Noctis, susurrándole en el oído con voz suave, una caricia furtiva que hizo estremecer a Prompto a niveles indecibles, tomando su alma por entero, sacudiéndola como si fuera un juguete. Y todo ello tan solo por una sutil caricia, algo fortuito, no planificado… Su ánima estaba perdida en un mar de sentimientos insondables, incontrolables. Ya no podía retenerlos, ni siquiera valía la pena ya intentarlo. Aquel contacto casual, le perseguiría en sus sueños de por vida.

               Rompió a llorar con mayor intensidad si aquello era posible. No podía ser cierto que Noctis fuera a desaparecer y, esta vez, para siempre. Justo cuando había regresado…

              –Desde… –No podía casi hablar, hipando, repleto de desasosiego. Le cogió con fuerza de los brazos, apretándole de la chaqueta– Ni siquiera lo sé. Creo que en el institutottenía la sospecha, pero lo desechaba diciendo que era solo tonterías, una fase, que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos… Yo qué sé, cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar la verdad. Pero cuando emprendimos el viaje… Ah, no pude más que reafirmar lo que sentía… –Susurró, mostrando todos sus sentimientos con la voz desgarrada–. No dije nada porque… ¿para qué? Tú ibas a casarte y me veías tan solo como un amigo, nada más… Ya era todo lo suficientemente complicado para que me trataras de forma diferente si te enterabas… Así que… Fingía que me gustaban las chicas, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna que sí lo hiciera de verdad–. Rió por lo bajo por su estupidez–. Soy un idiota, ¿vale? –Declaró con voz abatida–. Y… en todo este tiempo, no he podido olvidarte, Noct–. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, confesando al fin toda la verdad. Que seguía queriéndole, que le deseaba con locura. Que nunca se atrevería a ser nada más que su amigo.

              Respiró de forma entrecortada, mirando hacia arriba, rozando sus labios con la piel del cuello de su compañero, con el corazón acelerado por la proximidad. Se fue a apartar, percatándose de su propio atrevimiento, no queriendo incomodarle, pero Noct le apoyó una mano en la espalda, presionando hacia dentro, reteniéndole para que no se marchara.

             Tragó saliva, alzando la mirada violácea, rozándole con sus labios el mentón, como una suave brisa, casi sin tocarle en realidad, mirándose ambos a los ojos con el corazón confuso y los iris mostrando su desconcierto.

            –Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide: no te marches, Prompto.

            Un rubor encantador se adueñó del rostro del rubio ante aquellas palabras, calando dentro de su mente casi con miedo, mientras el otro descendía poco a poco y acariciaba sus labios por fin con los propios. Agradecía sus sinceras palabras, esas que habían despejado en cierta medida su propia mente, sus dudas, porque, al despertar de su letargo y verlo, algo había cambiado. Prompto siempre había sido muy importante para él, pero supuso, que en su tiempo, diez años atrás, no había sabido identificar aquel sentimiento, que iba más allá de la simple amistad.

            Notó el cuerpo de Prompto tembloroso contra el suyo mientras compartían sus respiraciones. Este se encontraba algo cohibido, inseguro, y el moreno no pudo más que abrir la cavidad con sus propios ósculos, invitadores, para invadirle con lentitud, rellenando el hueco con su lengua, explorando aquellas nuevas sensaciones que los invadían a ambos.

              Prompto jadeó ante la intrusión, alzándose un poco más, guiando sus tímidas manos por el pecho de su compañero, llevándolas a su cuello, enredando los dedos por el cabello largo que ahora portaba, extasiado. Se apoyó por entero en él, moviendo la lengua contra Noctis, disfrutando de aquella locura. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, pero después de enterarse de la cruda realidad, no pensaba permitirse parar ahora. Aquel recuerdo le acompañaría el resto de sus días.

             Se arrodilló contra Noctis, poseyéndole la boca con lujuria, extasiado por tenerlo así, mientras el otro descendía las manos y le tomaba del trasero, haciendo que soltara un leve quejido de placer repleto de premeditación. Las manos del rey acariciaron su torso poco después, esquivando la herida, haciéndole estremecer al sentirlas recorrer esos lugares prohibidos que nunca creyó que el monarca tomaría tan gustoso.

             Prompto se apartó un poco, ambos jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos. El rubio comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al otro, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, mientras le aflojaba la corbata y le apartaba la ropa de varios tirones, haciendo que algún botón saltara más allá, perdiéndose por el suelo, pero sin que les importara. Besó la piel descubierta del rey, haciendo un reguero de besos por su hombro, mientras él le guiaba, un poco más cerca, poniéndole las manos en el trasero, apretando la excitación del rubio contra su abdomen, gozoso.

             Prompto le recorrió la piel con la lengua, bajando, quitándole la camisa poco a poco mientras exploraba su dermis.

             –Noct… –Resolló, completamente ido. El moreno sonrió, cogiéndole el rostro y besándole con fiereza, aunque algo torpe. Seguidamente, tomó la mano del tirador y la llevó a su propia excitación, para que notara su estado, lo que él le estaba provocando. Prompto jadeó ante la sorpresa, creyéndose el único desenfrenado, que todo aquello era por simple pena y, no pudo más que acariciar la hombría de su majestad por encima de la tela del pantalón, escuchando un increíble gruñido aprobador por toda respuesta.

             Prompto no cabía en sí de gozo. Le quitó la camisa al fin por entero, apartándola de unos cuantos manotazos y se dirigió hacia el pezón derecho, tomándolo con la boca, tironeando de él, maravillado al ver, al sentir, al oír la respuesta de Noctis. El timbre de su cuerpo estaba erizado por la excitación, por la emoción de tenerlo ahí. Pudo escuchar la leve respiración del moreno ante sus atenciones, mientras seguía moviendo la lengua, pero sobre todo, la mano de forma suave contra el miembro del rey, tocando con parsimonia, delicadeza, e infinita intimidad. Alzó el rostro luego de eso, capturando sus labios, seguidamente, mordisqueando su mentón y luego el labio inferior, tironeando de él. Después, le comió la boca como tantas veces se había prohibido fantasear en sus noches de soledad.

              Noctis había estado desparecido durante diez largos años y, si era cierto lo que les había contado en el camino, todo aquel tiempo había permanecido dormido… Hasta donde él sabía y recordaba, en su juventud no había estado con nadie, nadie había tocado su cuerpo más allá de si mismo, al igual que nunca había compartido sus labios con otra persona. Esos labios que él besaba ahora, mientras lo sentía jadear contra su boca por las atenciones, ese cuerpo que nunca había sentido la caricia ajena y, que ahora despertaba por su toque…

                Prompto estuvo esperándole mucho tiempo, tanto que ni lo recordaba. Al final, los años, la desesperanza, el deseo de su propio cuerpo, le habían llevado a buscar amantes sin rostros y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente rellenaba aquellos escenarios con su esencia, poniéndoles a sus compañeros de cama pasajeros la cara de su amigo, en una mentira vil, pero la única a la que podía aferrarse… Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a él y, aunque solo fuera en aquella noche eterna su unión seria plena, lo disfrutaría y guardaría en el recuerdo para siempre.

               Se separó de sus labios, con los ojos velados de deseo, las respiraciones de ambos entrecortadas.

               –¿Quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó, de forma queda. Quizá su cuerpo le pidiera ciertas cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a no preguntarle. Noctis era hetero y, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara, quizá su mente no estaba tan dispuesta. Se alejó un poco más, apartando las manos de su persona para darle distancia y poder dejarle pensar. Si le decía que no, prefería apartarse antes de tiempo, ahora que aun podía reaccionar con raciocino.

                Noct le miró con los ojos turbios, repletos de deseo, con los labios entreabiertos, invitadores. Prompto cerró con fuerza los ojos oliéndose su contestación.

               –Prompto… He sido yo quien te ha besado, ¿no es así?

               Ante aquella contestación, los abrió, sorprendido, mirándole a su vez. Noctis le encaraba de frente, sin dudar.

              –Pe-pero…

               –¿Pero qué?

               Desvió la mirada, avergonzado, diciendo con un tono muy bajo.

               –¿No ha sido por pena? Ha sido eso, ¿no es así?

               El rostro de Noct se volvió suave, todo ternura, acercándose un poco. Lo siguiente que dijo fue claro, firme, sin un ápice de duda.

               –No–. Le acarició el rostro con la mano, a lo cual Prompto solo pudo apoyar la mejilla en ella, cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia suave, con el corazón entrecortado, sin que su mente consiguiera entenderlo aún por completo, pero su cuerpo aceptando la verdad con aquella caricia. Soltando el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Noctis, que le miraban de una forma que no terminaba de entender… Y entonces comprendió, sin que le dijera nada más, sin una confirmación, nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos, pero esta vez de forma distinta a las veces anteriores.

              –¿Me… quieres?

              –Sí, Prompto… –Se acercó hasta sus labios, besándole con suavidad un instante, separándose, mirándole a los ojos–. Te quiero. No es por pena, quiero que me toques y deseo tocarte. He estado pensando… –Se quedó callado un momento, dubitativo, pero confesándose al fin–. He estado pensando mientras dormías, y yo… –Dudó un momento, no sabiendo que palabras usar–. Si tú no quieres por cualquier cosa, me apartaré y…

              –No. –Le tomó del brazo para que no se alejara–. Quiero hacerlo… Me muero de ganas. Solo que… –Las dudas se estaban disipando, pero aún se captaban en su timbre de voz, en su manera de actuar. Le costaba creerse aquello.

            –¿Solo que…? –Le incitó el otro.

             Respiró de forma entrecortada, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro, trémulo su aliento, como todo él.

            –Solo que he pensado tantas veces que esto no podía ser nunca que temo que para ti sea un error, que te arrepientas… Tantas y tantas cosas… Porque si pasa…  –Cerró con fuerza los ojos, confesando al fin toda la verdad–. Me tendrás a tu completa merced… Siempre. No podré olvidarte, ¿lo entiendes? –Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose en silencio por sus mejillas, delatadoras de todo lo importante que era para él todo aquello.

            Noctis le miró un instante antes de acercarse, abrazándole con fuerza. ¿Era egoísta haberse dado cuenta de aquello ahora? ¿Estaba obrando mal?

            Abrió y cerró la boca, apretó sus iris con fuerza, respirando de forma irregular al decirle.

            –…Es tu decisión, Prompto. Sea  lo que sea, la apoyaré. Pero no quiero que pienses que para mí esto va a ser un error, para nada. Eso nunca–. Besó suavemente la piel de su pecoso cuello, provocando en el rubio un estremecimiento involuntario. –Te deseo de verdad, te quiero de verdad. Quizá… Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde que lo que sentía por ti no era una simple relación de amistad y, lo siento tanto… –Se le estranguló la garganta al decir aquello–. Perdóname. Siempre has sido muy importante para mi… Solo que no me daba cuenta de hasta qué punto era así.

            –N-no tienes que disculparte–. Le devolvió el abrazo al fin con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en la cavidad de su cuello, apretándole con firmeza contra sí–. Quizá si me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo en su tiempo… –Musitó con la voz rota, pensativo–. Pero tal vez de haber sido así la separación de estos años hubiera sido incluso peor… –Tragó saliva dejando las palabras suspendidas en la habitación, con el aliento irregular.

            Noctis Lo estrechó más contra sí y, Prompto se dejó caer con simpleza hacia atrás, arrastrándole. El monarca se separó de su amigo para mirarle a los ojos… Su cuerpo era tentador, pareciendo que le llamaba a cada respiración. Acarició el costado sano con la mano, recorriéndole la dermis con ligereza, hasta llegar a su pelvis. Vio de refilón como el rubio se mordía el labio inferior ante las sensaciones, alzando levemente la cadera para sentir mayor el contacto. Noct movió su otra mano, tomando la del otro, apretándola con fuerza, juntado sus palmas, acercándose a él y besando sus labios con suavidad. Con la más cercana a su ingle le acarició la entrepierna, sintiendo el eco reverberante entre sus cuerpos ante los gemidos de su amigo. Le desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano entre las telas que separaban sus carnes, para acariciarle el abultado miembro; un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios cuando Noctis lo tomo con la mano, aun por encima del bóxer.

           Movió la palma contra él, provocándole miles de estremecimientos mientras sus pieles, ya tan juntas, ardían, deseosas de consumar el acto, pero a la par, reticentes de llegar más allá, todo para alargar aquel instante en la eternidad.

            Prompto se removió, llevando su propia mano libre a la de su compañero, guiándola de forma más intensa, en un ritmo constante, para que no parara.

            Le hizo apartarse en un momento dado, para retirar él mismo las molestas prendas de su cuerpo y quedar a su plena merced. Entonces sí, volvió a tomar la mano del rey, guiándola por su piel desnuda, tomando los dos su miembro entre las palmas, comenzando una cadencia que cada vez le volvía más loco, con un ritmo más apremiante, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, queriendo que aquello durara todo lo posible. Jadeante contra sus labios, abrió los ojos al sentir como poco a poco llegaba a la cima, encontrándose con los iris de Noct, que le miraban a su vez. Llegó a clímax en la intimidad de su mirada, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro, compartiendo su alma, como tantas y tantas cosas en el pasado, un vínculo inquebrantable, que se hacía más denso con aquel instante.

            Resollando, se quedó quieto, intentando respirar, mientras dejaba las manos en los costados, un poco ido, pero expectante. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a ver a como Noct bajando sus propios pantalones, mostrando su abultada virilidad y, al mirarla, no pudo evitar que se le resecara la garganta ante la premeditación, queriendo que lo tomara, pero también tomarla con la boca, juguetear con él, hacer que perdiera el control, el raciocinio. Quería verle desatado sobre él, y bajo él. Que aquella fuera una noche sin fin.

            El rey tomó su propia hombría en la mano, sopesándola, mientras le observaba con una mirada hambrienta, pero a la vez, algo preocupada y atenta.

            Prompto leyó el carro de sus pensamientos y se acercó, reculando un poco hacia él, para que tuviera una mejor perspectiva.

           –Lo harás bien… –Le animó, deseoso, con tono quedo, cómplice, mientras tomaba sus propias piernas, abriéndolas para que tuviera mejor acceso.

           Noct dudó un instante, tomándole de las caderas y, acercándose a su entrada. Le acarició con suavidad con la punta, un tanto dudoso aun.  Aunque lo único que escuchó del cuerpo de Prompto fue un jadeo placentero al sentirlo en su umbral, nada de rechazo, dolor, o inquietud, tan solo placer.

           Viendo que no se decidía, el rubio se incorporó un tanto, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de su amante, acercándole un poco más y, con una mano, le tomó el mentón, para que su mirada se centrara en él, solo en él.

 _Puedes hacerlo_ , era lo que decían sus ojos, dándole permiso y ánimos para que se atreviera a continuar. Para poder estar juntos al fin.  

           Noct tragó saliva, asintiendo y movió lentamente la cadera, para entrar dentro de su amigo con lentitud, que jadeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par y, luego entrecerró ante las sensación de placer, dejándose caer, apretando más las piernas al monarca para que la penetración fuera más profunda, retorciéndose contra el suelo, arqueando la espalda.

            –S-sí… –Murmuró gozoso, mientras le recibía, jadeante.

             Su estrechez pillo a Noctis un tanto desprevenido, en cierta medida, por no esperarlo siquiera, por otra, una parte de su mente –una más consciente–  llegó a la conclusión de que no era la primera vez que realizaba aquel acto, porque sino no hubiera sido tan fácil, pero no le importó, agradecido en cierta medida. Y más cuando sintió las paredes del cuerpo de su compañero rodeándolo, apretándolo de forma encantadora y, no pudo pensar en nada más. Ni en los nervios, ni en la inexperiencia, en nada. Solo en Prompto y en él, en ese placer que los envolvía. Le alzó un poco más la cadera, sosteniéndolo casi en el aire, para que la embestida fuera más profunda cuando empezó, segundos después, a darle con más fuerza, con más ahínco, viendo como el otro se retorcía contra su contacto, perdiendo todo raciocinio, poniendo una cara de puro placer, mordiendo su labio inferior en ciertas ocasiones, cuando su cuerpo lo apretaba un poco más, llenándole con oleadas de placer.

            La cadencia estuvo ahí no supo concretar ni el tiempo, mientras tomaba confianza y su propio cuerpo le pedía ciertas cosas, pero sin descuidar a su compañero. Se agachó, para poder entrar más profundamente en él, gruñendo, besándole con intensidad el pecho, aumentando las embestidas, guiando su mano para tomar el miembro de su amante y masturbarle para que alcanzara el clímax de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran.

             Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, Prompto afianzándose a sus hombros, aferrándose a algo, clavándole las uñas, desesperado por no perder por completo el juicio, vaticinado tan solo al placer que le procesaba todo aquello. Estaba junto a Noctis y, aquello era lo más importante en aquel momento, mientras lo oía gemir con suavidad contra él, recibiéndole gustoso con su cuerpo, perdido el rey en las nuevas sensaciones que su amigo le estaba proporcionando. No solo su cuerpo y su cariño, sino la intimidad de hacerlo con alguien en que plenamente confías, mezclado con todo lo anterior, hacia aquella experiencia mágica para los dos, deseosos de que se detuviera el tiempo y pudieran estar juntos para siempre.

              Noctis jadeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, estirándose contra él y, seguidamente, perdiendo el equilibro al llegar al final, dejándose caer sobre el otro hombre.

              Prompto sonrió, acariciándole el suave cabello, besando su oreja con simpleza, feliz de por aquel momento de tranquilidad. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Noct se apartó un tanto, para no aplastarle, respirando aun de forma entrecortada, sin poder creer todo lo que había sentido en aquel contacto. Tenía el corazón acelerado, los ojos llenos de chiribitas y, una sonrisa vaga se decoraba en sus labios, aun sin creerlo.

              –¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó Prompto en un susurro de plena complicidad, incorporándose un tanto, apoyando un codo en el suelo, mientras posaba la oreja en la mano, para mirarle, mientras la otra hacia círculos sobre el pezón su compañero, encantado de tenerlo así, de verlo así.

              El moreno le miró de soslayo, sonriendo ahora sí, completamente.

              –Ha sido increíble.

              Prompto le devolvió la sonrisa al oír aquello, haciéndola más ancha al añadir.

              –Bueno… Aún no hemos terminado.

              Noct alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido por el comentario, sin creer poder moverse mucho más, mientas veía como el otro bajaba poco a poco por su pecho, recorriendo su abdomen en un camino de besos juguetones y, bajaba hasta la uve de su cuerpo, mordisqueando con suavidad, con los colmillos, la piel de su ingle. El moreno se puso en tensión al sentirlo tan cerca de su cenit, aferrándose al saco que tenía debajo como buenamente podía, sintiendo la premeditación y, como su hombría volvía a subir, oliéndose lo que iba a pasar.

              Prompto estuvo un rato ahí, jugueteando con su piel, descendiendo con lentitud, torturando la zona del ombligo y luego, bajando poco a poco. Movió sus manos para tomar la pierna más alejada del monarca y separarla, para tener un mejor acceso, a lo que empezó a morder con insistencia la piel de la ingle, aun sin tocar nada importante, pero volviéndolo loco.

             –Sidéreos Prompto… –Jadeo sin poder ocultar su excitación en la voz, levantando un poco el rostro para encontrar la mirada picarona del rubio mientras jugueteaba un poco más con él, divertido, lamiéndole en aquel instante la sensible piel.

             –¿Qué quieres que te haga? –Ronroneó, dejando que su aliento le rozara la dermis, viendo cómo se volvía un poquito más loco.

             El hálito resollante del monarca fue un incentivo suficiente, sabiendo por el rubor de sus mejillas, que no diría nada. Se movió para ponerse en una mejor posición, separándole las piernas, alzándolas un tanto y, bajando al fin. Comenzó a torturar con su boca la bolsa entre sus muslos, escuchando el gemido que se escapó de entre sus labios por aquel tipo de caricia, húmeda, traviesa, novedosa para su cuerpo, sin poner contener los sonidos que de su garganta brotaban, sorprendido a más no poder.

            –Dime. ¿Qué quieres? –Insistió, mientras seguidamente, sin esperar a que le dijera más, movió los ósculos contra la piel tan sensible de aquella zona, jugando con los testículos un tanto, pasando la lengua por la rugosa piel, maravillado de los sonidos que Noctis dejaba escapar de entre sus labios y, cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante su tacto. No. No iba a hacer nada hasta que se lo dijera. –Dilo.

             –Ah… –Noc intentó respirar, centrarse, aunque aún no muy dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, con el cuello y la espalda arqueada, las manos aferradas a la tela debajo de si, los ojos perdidos en el techo, idos por las sensaciones–. Quiero que lo hagas con la boca.

            –¿Hum? ¿El qué? –Dijo con tono distraído, como si no fuera con él, disfrutando de aquello muchísimo.

             –Comérmela.

             Sonrió como un lobo al escuchar su confesión al fin.

             –Bon appetit! –Concluyó, deslizando al fin la lengua hacia arriba para recorrerle por entero, llevando una de sus manos por su extensión, para guiarla a la cavidad y poder tomarlo como debía, succionando su esencia, todo él.

             Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Noct ante aquello, al sentir sus manos masajeando su miembro, pero sus labios, su lengua, danzando sobre la salda punta haciendo que rápidamente el placer se intensificara en su cuerpo, recorriéndole en rápidos tirones la espalda, haciéndole jadear ante el intenso orgasmo que le recorrió ante sus atenciones, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, maravillado.

              –¡P… Prompto…! –Gimió, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, cogiendo con fuerza el rostro del rubio y trayéndolo más hacia así, sintiendo su garganta abrazándole casi por entero, completamente ido por las sensaciones. Se iba a volver loco mientras el otro, aun juguetón, se dejaba hacer como buenamente podía abarcarlo, disfrutando de verle tan desatado, sin reparos. Apartó las manos de su miembro y las bajó, posicionándolas en sus nalgas para atraerlo más hacia así, apretándolas con fuerza con las manos. Le oyó jadear ante la impresión, viniéndole una idea vaga a la mente que quería realizar. Sí, lo necesitaba mucho más cerca… Quería llenarse de Noctis, de su esencia, de todo él. Así que, abriendo más la boca, lo abarcó por entero durante unos segundos, antes de comenzar la cadencia, que el mismo monarca marcaba con las caderas, que le instaba a través la cabeza que le movía y como él mismo hacia gustoso, mientras los gemidos se escuchaban subir de intensidad hasta límites insospechados. Su esencia le llenó la boca y, lejos de apartarse, la recibió gustoso, también jadeante, muy excitado, tragando de forma entrecortada.

             Noct se quedó ahí, resollando, con los ojos velados por el intenso orgasmo que había vivido, con lo cual Prompto se apartó, poniéndose de rodillas para mirarle en esa posición ventajosa.

             –¿Quiere seguir, su majestad?–Dijo con tono zalamero.

             Con la boca entreabierta aun, intentando respirar, el otro le miró, asintiendo.

             Prompto sonrió, bajando y arrastrándose por su cuerpo, hasta poner su rostro a la altura del rey, que le miró a los ojos y, tragó saliva al ver su mirada hambrienta.

             –¿…Estas dispuesto a hacer algo más?

            Un leve rubor decoró sus mejillas al comprender a lo que se refería el rubio, suponiendo que aquello no había terminado y en realidad, sin querer que así fuera. Acabó asintiendo de nuevo. Prompto sonrió suavemente esta vez, acercándose a su oído y mordiendo el lóbulo un tanto, haciéndole estremecer mientras decía:

            –Has abierto tu mente… Pero, ¿estás dispuesto a abrir tu cuerpo? –Le mordió esta vez con fuerza la sensible piel del cuello, haciendo que diera un respingo.

            Noctis se quedó pensando en ello unos instantes, con el corazón entrecortado. ¿Estaba dispuesto a cambiar de rol…? Cerró con fuerza los ojos al venirle un _no_ a la mente, descartándolo por completo, desestimando la negativa, un retazo de juventud insegura aun pegado a su espalda, aunque con el cuerpo curioso por saber cómo se sentiría aquel contacto. Cuando estuvo seguro, el corazón se le aceleró ante el pensamiento.

            –Y… yo… –Le miró a los ojos, mientras el rubio veía en una milésima de segundo como la duda se volvía decisión y asentía–. Sí. Quiero estar todo lo cerca de ti que pueda… Todo lo que podamos alargar este momento. Quiero ser uno contigo.

            Prompto tragó saliva, emocionado ante aquellas palabras. Le besó la mejilla, tembloroso, asintiendo. Sí, estarían juntos todo lo que pudieran, hasta el fatídico final.

            Aquel momento era un recuerdo que ambos se llevarían a la tumba.

            –¿Puedes ponerte boca abajo? –Le indicó, susurrante.

            Noctis se relamió los labios, pensativo mientras el rubio se apartaba, dejándole espacio y, se puso lentamente en la posición que le había dicho, apoyándose en piernas y manos sobre la tela, dándole la espalda. Prompto le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, repleta de un hambre voraz. A la par que le observaba, se llevó una mano a su propia boca, humedeciéndose los dedos con saliva unos insistentes, levantándose, y tomándole suavemente de las caderas, notando su nerviosismo. El rey cerró los ojos, tragando saliva, algo mareado por lo que iba a ocurrir, por un lado asustado y, por el otro, deseoso, de saber que le deparaba más allá. Sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus costados, dejando una ahí posicionada y, bajando la mojada hasta su centro, acariciando de forma tentadora su entrada, haciéndole soltar un jadeo mudo ante la impresión. Prompto se dedicó unos instantes a estar ahí, amoldándole a su gusto, sintiendo el monarca su proximidad, viendo de refilón su erección alzada, dispuesta, pero aun esperando a la reacción de su cuerpo. Le introdujo un poco más el dedo corazón, haciéndole estremecer, jadeante, cerrando los ojos. Sentía un leve tirón, pero nada demasiado doloroso para poder soportarlo… Hasta cierto punto, le gustaba esa sensación. Sintió el dedo del rubio contra él y, más cuando lo metió poco a poco, abarcando su interior, hasta el tope, dejándolo unos instantes ahí.

             Prompto tenía la boca seca mientras lo dejaba un poco ahí, mirándole, en esa posición tan vulnerable y tan atractiva a sus ojos… Comenzó a mover con lentitud la mano, mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando concentrarse en ir poco a poco, viendo como el cuerpo del otro se adaptaba a aquel nuevo toque. Era terriblemente estrecho y, se moría de ganas de sentir ese ceñido interior contra sí mismo, pero sabiendo que aún no era el momento, esperó. Comenzó la cadencia, haciéndola un poco más intensa a cada instante, introduciendo en cierto momento otro dedo para ver su reacción. Viendo que el otro solo reaccionaba de forma positiva, oyéndole jadear entrecortadamente, apretando con fuerza entre sus dedos el saco que tenía debajo, comenzando al tanto, a moverse contra la cadencia.

            Respirando de forma errática, apartó la mano por completo, humedeciéndose la boca mientras veía al otro girarse para preguntar porque se había apartado, agachándose a la misma, abriéndole las nalgas con las manos, le tomó con la boca, deseoso de saborearlo. No había estado en sus planes hacer aquello, pero no había podido evitarlo. No quería hacerle ningún mal y, sabía que así sería mucha más fácil… Esperaba que no le rechazara.

            Noctis dio un respingo, sin haberlo esperado, pero de inmediato perdiendo por completo el carro de sus pensamientos, o las elucubraciones en si ante la lengua del rubio contra él, acariciando su intimidad, humedeciendo la zona con parsimonia, subiendo la intensidad y, llevando Prompto sus manos a su miembro, a sus testículos, amasándolos. El rey gimió sonoramente, perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, en los brazos y, sosteniéndose como buenamente podía, estremecido por la húmeda caricia, por los orgasmos que le recorrían la columna una y otra vez, preparándole para la explosión.

           –¡Side...reos Prompto…! –Jadeó como pudo antes de estallar, perdiendo mano y estrellando el rostro con la tela, ido, jadeante. El rubio estuvo un poco más explorando su intimidad con la boca, gozoso de tenerlo de aquella manera, completamente concentrado, hasta que se separó, mirándolo un instante. Le acarició la cadera, tomándola con firmeza, y acercar su cuerpo, su miembro a la entrada deseada. Noct no pudo apartar los ojos de todo el proceso, tan solo cuando sintió su punta invadiéndole cerró los ojos, resollando, volviéndose a perder en el placer a medida que se introducía poco a poco en él.

            Aun con toda la preparación era… Estrecho. Prompto se acercó un poco más, alzándole el trasero en el proceso para tener una mejor posición, sintiendo un leve tirón en la herida ante el movimiento, pero ignorándolo en la medida de lo posible, fue encarándolo poco a poco, jadeante ante las reacciones del moreno, pero sobre todo a su propio cuerpo. Su interior le aceptaba poco a poco, hasta conseguir encararlo por entero, hundiendo sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo, gruñendo ante la sensación, le apretó un poco más, oyéndole gemir, mientras le veía abrir los ojos y mirarle. Y comenzó a embestirle, al principio poco a poco y, luego, aumentando la velocidad, queriendo llegar los dos al final. Era una íntima unión lo que estaban viviendo, gozosos, él, sintiendo la estrecha entrada del rey contra su miembro, como su cuerpo cálido lo recibía con cierta timidez, falto de costumbre y, como él, intentaba no forzar más de lo debido, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso podría hacerle daño. Pero no pudo parar la cadencia y, más cuando veía a su amigo jadeante, disfrutando como nunca, con el cuerpo sudoroso por la postura, aferrándose como buenamente podía a la tela que tenía bajo de si, como su aliento entrecortado llenaba la habitación casi con timidez cada vez que una envestida llegaba al tope de su capacidad, sintiéndole dentro, muy adentro… Algo que nunca nadie le había hecho y, que había elegido que su mejor amigo lo realizara con él. Aquella conexión que tantos años les había atado, llegaba a su cenit en aquella noche, en aquel santuario, uniéndolos para siempre, volviéndolos más íntimos.

            El rey estalló antes que él. Estuvo unos instantes más disfrutando del momento, alargando, aguantando la venida del orgasmo todo lo que pudo.

             Jadeante, intentando respirar, aun sin soltarle, se acercó a él por la espalda, tomándole del pecho para alzarle. Noctis se apoyó de nuevo con las manos en el suelo, acercando Prompto el pecho a la espalda del otro, comenzando una nueva cadencia sin separarse aún, besándole con suavidad el cuello, aumentando las envestidas, llevando la mano que no tenía sobre el pecho de su amigo al miembro de este, moviéndolo para que sintiera también ese tipo de placer.

             Noct abrió la boca, con los ojos cerrados, sin poder articular sonido alguno, mientras se dejaba hacer, moviendo las caderas contra su compañero también, deseoso de sentirle mucho más.

           –Te quiero Noct… Nunca he podido olvidarte–. Le dijo entrecortadamente Prompto entre embestida y embestida contra su oído, necesitando decirlo de nuevo, esta vez más seguro de sí mismo, respirando su esencia, al tener el rostro contra la mejilla del otro, extasiado.

           El monarca no pudo decir nada, sus labios jadeantes por el trato, pero llevó una de sus manos a la mano de Prompto en su pecho, tomándola con fuerza, para darle a entender que era de igual modo, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se estremeciera ante aquella muda contestación.

           El rubio se puso en tensión, aumentando el ritmo a sobremanera, pendiente de la oleada de placer que sentía cada vez más intensa, gimiente, jadeante, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo, moviéndose contra él, pero también moviéndole, a medida que venía el intenso orgasmo que le recorrió por entero, apoyándose por completo en el otro, gimiendo y luego dejándose caer sobre el otro, que se movió para que pudieran estar ambos cómodos, sobre la mitad de la tela, mareados por tal esfuerzo y emoción.

            Pasados unos segundos, Noct se giró, mirando al otro, que tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando de forma irregular y, alzando una tímida mano, le acarició el rostro. Prompto se giró lentamente, mirándole a los ojos y, algo dentro de Noct se rompió del todo, acercándose a él, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Con un susurro quedo, dejó que el aire se le escapara de forma errática de entre los dientes, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, destrozado:

            –No quiero morir...

             Ante esas palabras, ante sus lágrimas, el corazón de Prompto imitó al de su amigo, rompiéndose. Miró un instante hacia arriba, intentando retener sus propias emociones, intentar brindarle su apoyo, pero sabía que para él era imposible.

              Nunca podría apoyarle en aquella decisión de seguir su destino hasta su muerte.

              Sin decir nada, tragó saliva, intentando contener sus propios sentimientos, abrazándole a su vez, mientras ambos rompían a llorar al fin destrozados por aquel cruel destino que los guiaba hacia el final.  

 

             Estuvieron un tiempo así, dejando que sus emociones les desbordaran por completo, compartiendo abrazos, besos y caricias una y otra vez, intentando calmarse, consolarse, sin que hubiera más opciones que simplemente aceptar que aquel era el fin.

             Cuando pudieron más o menos mantener la compostura, el rubio habló con voz queda:

             –¿No hay… Otra manera? –Preguntó de forma queda con el rostro sobre el cabello de Noct, este recostado contra su pecho, acunándole la cabeza queriendo protegerle así de todo mal, o pretendiéndolo al menos.

             El monarca negó.

             –Así es como lo desean los antiguos reyes de Lucis.

             Algo se apretó mucho más fuerte contra el pecho del tirador, atenazándole el miedo ante todo aquello, sin poder evitarlo.

            –Entonces…

           –La dinastía acabara conmigo, sí.

           –¡Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno!

           Noct desvió el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando fingir que todo aquello no le afectaba de forma tan directa, fallando estrepitosamente.

           –No puedo hacer nada más. Es mi misión como Entronado. Es la única manera de salvaros a todos… –Le miró con intensidad, los ojos profundos observando a su amante, esa mirada repleta de la más absoluta verdad.

           Uno de los mayores motivos de querer cumplir aquella misión era… Para protegerle. Por lo menos sabia, que con su sacrificio, el mundo no sería un lugar tan peligroso como lo era en aquellos momentos, y aquello, para él, era un vano consuelo.

          Prompto podría vivir en paz.

          Prompto, ajeno a sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de decirle que a la mierda su misión de Entronado, que debía de haber otra manera, que no podía ser, que no podía hacerlo de aquel modo, pero las emociones de su amigo desbordaron sus iris, trasmitiéndoselas en silencio y no pudo reprocharle nada.

          Supo que él haría lo mismo si fuera al contrario. Pero dolía, claro que dolía.

          Sabiendo lo difícil que era para el rey todo aquello, no dijo nada, no queriendo complicar más la situación… Pero no quería perderle, no de nuevo, no para siempre.

          –…No es justo–. Le abrazó más fuerte si era posible, estrechándole entre sus brazos, tembloroso. Notaba la respiración del moreno contra su piel. Estaba vivo; estaban juntos, luego de tanto tiempo… No quería que se marchara y más si esta vez era para siempre.

         Se quedaron en silencio luego de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. El universo era injusto, pero con aquel acto de buena fe, si todo salía bien, el mundo de la noche eterna se perdería para siempre y, aquel sería el primer amanecer de muchos otros.

 

          Se vistieron en silencio mientras Noct le miraba unos instantes más, recorriendo su espalda con la mirada, centrándose en los rasgos característicos, en la herida vendada, en todo el rubio en si mientras se ponía la camiseta. Lentamente, se acercó a él, abrazándole por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, estrechando el abrazo fuertemente.

          –Quiero que vivas, Prompto–. Le pidió, aunque realmente no tenía ningún derecho a ello–. Monta ese estudio de fotografía que deseabas en nuestro viaje, haz fotos de todo lo hermoso que quede y, descubre todo lo nuevo que habrá cuando el sol vuelva a nacer en el horizonte… Por mí. –Dijo en un susurro, con la voz rota, pero a la par esperanzada de un futuro donde no hubiera oscuridad, donde Prompto pudiera ser feliz.

           Solo deseaba eso. Nada más.

           Era una bonita esperanza.

           Prompto alzó el rostro lentamente, escuchando sus palabras, tragando con fuerza al cerrar los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que de nuevo, pugnaban por surgir de sus ojos. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó el brazo de Noct en su palma, para sentir su contacto, prometiendo en silencio que lo haría.

           –Te quiero, Prompto. –Dijo al fin Noctis, apretando el abrazo, sintiendo que necesitaba remarcar de nuevo su petición–. Sigue viviendo, por todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerte.

            –Lo haré… –Contestó en un tono quedo cuando pudo al fin hablar, deslizándose una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla.

             Estuvieron abrazados un poco más, hasta volver a ponerse en marcha, dejando aquello que había pasado entre ellos en esa tienda, en ese lugar apartado y solitario, sin que nadie más lo supiera nunca, un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, solo observados por el ultimo manto de estrellas eterno.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo entiendo que luego de esto se reencuentran con los otros y, ya sería la escena de la hoguera al final…


End file.
